La cruz de Cold Creek
by Luthien Malfoy Black
Summary: Un grupo de niños ricos estudian en un internado, hasta que un dia Christina, una de las chicas, muere de forma muy extraña. Tras ellos, una nueva chica muy rara ingresa en el colegio. ¿Tendra algo que ver su llegada con la muerte de la dulce Christina?
1. Chapter 1

_**Amanecia un dia gris y triste en Cold Creek. Despues de todo lo sucedido, los muchachos debian ir a clase, lo ultimo que deseaban era estar sentados escuchando a alguien hablar sobre lo buena alumna que era Christina, que se la echaria de mes, todos las papanatas que dicen en esos momentos en los que a uno lo unico que le apetece es estar solo en su habitacion o desahogandose con alguien cercano. Christina era una chica alegre, amiga de sus amigos, siempre estaba ahi cuando alguien la necesitaba. Es decir, una alumna brillante en ese colegio... una buena amiga... Eso decian. Pero nadie sabia tan bien eso como Lucio, un chico mas bien introvertido, que habia aprendido muchas cosas desde que llegó a Cold Creek y conocio a Christina. Fue la primera persona en hablarle a su llegada, con esa sonrisa tan bonita que la caracterizaba y esos ojoos azules de angel. Le parecio muy guapa la primera vez que la vio, pero al pasar el tiempo y conocer mejor a Chris, vio que no solo en apariencia era hermosa, sino que en su interior habia algo mas que lo que otras niñas ricas tenian. Ese dia Lucio desperto sin ganas de ir a clase, no deseaba ver a nadie, solo deseaba estar con ella una última vez, pero ya no podia ser. Sin saber como ocurrio, ella se fue, de una forma inexplicable. **_

_**De repente, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación... Lucio no contesto, lo unico que queria en ese preciso momento era que nadie lo molestara, todo el colegio conocia a Chris, y, por lo tanto, todoel mundo sabia lo bien que se llevaba con ella, habia sido su mejor amigo desde que llego al colegio.**_

_**Alguien entro en la habitación, eran Eva y Adan, unos chicos del grupo. Pareja desde hacia unos meses:**_

_**Lu¿qué tal estas? – dijo Eva timidamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta – Fuimos a clase y no te vimos, asi que decidimos venir a verte...**_

_**Si. Colega¿dónde te metiste? – estuvimos esperandote hasta pasados 10 minutos, aunque en realidad no te hubiera gustado venir. Han estado toda la mañana dándonos la vara a Eva y a mi, el rumor de que fuimos nosotros quienes encontramos a Chris se ha extendido por todo el colegio.**_

_**Lucio los miraba friamente, sus ojos desprendian un odio creciente, no hacia ellos, si no hacia Chris... ¿Por qué lo habia dejado solo? Su vida ahora empezaba a ser normal, empezaba a conocer a la gente que lo habia rodeado durante 3 años, y en ese preciso momento, lo habia abandonado... De repente, los ojos de Lucio e volvieron cristalinos, y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima, mira a Adan con frialdad:**_

_**- Simplemente no me apetecia que me agobiaran,ya sabes, no quiero que me pregunten, no me apetece recordar esa escena de nuevo, fue horrible, ustedes ya saben...**_


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Cómo no vamos a saber? - Eva recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero su conciencia no estaba presente en esos momentos. Su cabeza reconstruía imágenes fotográficas de lo que había sucedido, de lo que había visto en especial. Una puntaba en el cerebro cortó el trance en el que se encontraba, cayeron tres finas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos y susurro:

-Esa... esa mirada... perdida... perdida en su muerte. Su rostro. Su rostro completamente pálido. Sus labios hundidos y secos como la maldita sangre que la rodeaba. Ese charco... ese charco detrás de su cabeza. No... no lo puedo creer... no lo quiero creer...

En un salto Adán abraza a Eva, la besa y permite que toda la energía calórica de su cuerpo la contenga y transmita tranquilidad, paz, amor y esperanza ante todo.

- Amor ya olvida esos pensamientos, quita esos recuerdos de tu cabeza. Fue duro... si pero ya tienes que olvidar, déjalos salir, no te hacen bien, tu más que nadie sabes que no te hacen bien. 

En un intento de calmar sus penas Adán seco las lagrimas del rostro blanco y brillante de Eva, la besó y finalmente la soltó para que pudiese reponerse. Ante toda la situación Lucio había preferido no actuar. Ya mucho dolor pesaba en su corazón para intentar ayudar a la gente exterior.

-En fin- exclamó Adán – Lucio, ¿te parece si vamos afuera de esta habitación a respirar un poco de aire fresco? Las canchas de Soccer están hermosas, capaz podemos jugar un rato, ¿qué te parece?

-No... no quiero, estoy bien aquí, quiero... prefiero estar solo por unos momentos

-Pero amigo, la profesora María Jesús nos va a estar buscando, tú sabes que a ella no le gusta que permanezcamos adentro y...

-Calla Adán, calla – Interrumpió Lucio. – Entiendo que quieras ayudarme pero no me importa ni lo que tu o esa vieja tonta quieran. Todos me tienen harto.

-Amigo... 

-No Adán mejor vámonos, quiere que lo dejemos solo- dijo Eva reponiéndose de lo anteriormente sucedido. – Si quiere un poco de tranquilidad mejor dejémoslo solo, además Sam y Gabrielle nos deben estar buscando.

Eva y Adán salen de la habitación abrazados. Mientras van caminando por los pasillos, Eva se detiene con la vista hacia abajo y dejando escapar unas pocas lagrimas de sus ojos y dejando que un triste pero apaciguador Adan se acerque a ella para pasar sus manos por sus mejillas y abrazarla paternalmente.

- Cálmate, mi dulce Eva, no quiero verte llorar, sé que es muy duro, para mí también, pero debemos ayudar a Lucio en todo lo posible e intentar animarlo. – la abraza aún más fuertemente para poder sentir el latido de su corazón en su torso.

Eva fija sus congestionados ojos en las pupilas de su chico apretando su pecho en el abdomen del muchacho que en esos momentos la sostenía en sus brazos igual que a un bebe que se acaba de caer al suelo.

- Vayamos a ver a Sam y Gab – dice sonando su delicada nariz.

En el mismo banco de todos los días se podía ver a un chico de cabello oscuro y una chica de tez y cabellos claros sentados mirando hacia la verde hierba del suelo, en medio de ellos, un hueco que podía ocupar perfectamente una persona. La chica rubia, con el pelo un poco por debajo de los hombros y lacio sostenía sus verdes ojos, húmedos de las lágrimas derramadas, hacia el infinito, sin mirar a nada en especial, mientras que el moreno de pelo rizado y ojos negros, siendo mas alto y robusto que Gabrielle intentaba sostener la delicada, blanca y temblorosa mano de su amiga, que no podía decir más palabras que "no puede ser verdad"...

Sam no podía creer que lo que había sucedido fuera cierto, pero aun no sabia como consolar a Gabrielle. Había sido un golpe duro para todos, pero para Lucio, había sido lo peor... Después de que Gabrielle perdiera a su madre cuando contaba la edad de 7 años, la enviaron a Cold Creek. No tardo en tomar confianza con ellos, en ganarse un hueco en el corazoncito de todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Sobre todo en el de Eva, su querida "hermana", como ellas se decían cariñosamente desde que una vez las confundieron.

- Sam, gracias por estar aquí... – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca desde que le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Christina.

Gabrielle miraba al chico que tenia al lado de una manera como nunca lo había hecho. Siempre había estado ahí, era un gran chico, no era igual que ella, era mas bien introvertido, pero tenia un gran corazón. Si alguien necesitaba algo, él, no tendría problema en dárselo. No era muy buen estudiante, pero se había ganado la confianza de todos los profesores que les impartían clases. Tras una gran paliza que les pego su padre a su madre y a el, ella decidió llevárselo a unos familiares que ella tenia muy ricos, y al hacerse viejos éstos, decidieron ingresarlo en Cold Creek, ya que no podían cuidarlo como querían.

En esos momentos en que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos llorosos, Samoel se levanto y la encerró entre sus brazos, momento en el que Sam hablo con ella:

- No te preocupes, todo pasara pronto – y al mirar tras la muchacha, vio a la pareja acercarse hacia ellos abrazados. – Mira, ahí vienen Eva y Adan...

Conforme la pareja se iba acercando a los chicos, el corazón de Gabrielle, se iba acelerando más y más, no había visto a Eva desde el día anterior, cuando encontraron el cadáver de Chris, y esa noche no había conseguido dormir al pensar como lo podría estar pasando su amiga... Cuando estaban a unos pasos de ellos, Gab se libero de los brazos de Sam y corrió a abrazar fuertemente a Eva mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...

- Ya, no llores mas... – Eva le agarraba el pelo maternalmente – estoy bien. Hay que ser fuerte – decía la rubia alta mientras sus azules ojos la delataban dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas.

Adan se acerco a Sam mientras las chicas permanecían abrazadas...

- ¿Qué tal estáis? – los ojos de Adan estaban colorados por la noche sin dormir y el llanto que habría derramado, o eso era lo que pensaba Sam – Me han dicho que habéis estado toda la noche en comisaría...

- Si, estamos mejor que anoche, pero Lucio... – su cara denotaba preocupación hacia el muchacho – Lucio no se, esta muy raro, anoche no lloro, se mantuvo firme hasta el final, permaneció toda la noche en un estado de shock...

Los chicos se acercaron a ellos y Eva agarró de la mano al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

- Si, la verdad es que no se debe encontrar muy bien, venimos de su cuarto ahora, y no quiere salir... – la chica mira a su compañera, que aun la agarraba de la mano – Gab, ¿ya dijeron cando es el funeral?

- Si, es esta tarde a las 7, creo que deberían decírselo a Lu, no querrá perdérselo...

Adan queda pensativo...

- Tal vez debería ir Eva a decírselo, pero sola, es lo mejor, puede que ella lo consiga sacar de su cuarto...

- Si, cielo, descuida, iré en una hora...

Lucio seguía tumbado en su cama, sin saber que hacer. Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada para no recordar el trágico suceso de la tarde anterior, pero por otro lado, no deseaba alejar el recuerdo de Christina de su cabeza, la necesitaba tanto...

Mientras el chico estaba en esos pensamientos, alguien tocó a la puerta...

- Ya dije que no quiero ver a nadie...

- Lu, soy Eva de nuevo, déjame pasar, es importante.

Mientras el chico se levantaba a abrir la puerta, la muchacha rubia entro al cuarto sin esperar.

- Lucio, estuve hablando con Samoel y Gabrielle y ya dijeron la hora del funeral...

- Ah! Sí? – dijo el muchacho mirando por la ventana hacia el infinito. – Y a que hora será? – Los ojos de Lucio se volvieron cristalinos, iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Han dicho que a las 7. – al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso, Eva le coloca una mano en el hombro – Iras... ¿no?

Lucio agarra la mano de la animadora y se voltea a mirarla a la cara mientras unas pocas lágrimas salen de sus ojos irremediablemente...

- Cl... Claro que ire – y sin poder aguantarlo mas, Lucio comienza a llorar y se abalanza sobre Eva para abrazarla – La extraño, la extraño muchísimo, quiero que vuelva Eva... No puedo estar sin ella, La... la... ¡LA AMO!

- Si, Lucio, ya sé que la quieres, y que la echas de menos, pero... – Eva no lo aguanta mas y comienza a llorar abrazada de Lucio – se ha ido, y ya no podemos hacer nada, no va a volver... Pero – dice mientras se tranquiliza – Chris estará observándonos y protegiéndonos, recuérdalo siempre.

Eva y Lucio permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos, consolándose el uno al otro, hasta que desde fuera de la puerta se oyo una voz...

- Eva? Lu? Estais ahí? – Adan tocaba dulcemente la puerta para no molestar a los ocupantes de la habitación.

Eva se separo de Lucio mientras le daba un maternal beso en la frente y le tendia un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

- Si, cariño – dijo mientras abria la puerta del cuarto – estaba charlando con Lucio, le he dicho que fuera preparándose para el funeral.

- Si, y... si me disculpais, empezare a arreglarme ya

Lucio se metio al cuarto de baño de la habitación dejando a Eva y Adan mirándose a los ojos dulcemente.

- Vamos mi princesa, tu tambien debes prepararte.

- Vas muy guapo – dijo Eva, percatándose de que su chico ya llevaba un traje de corbata negro - ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?

Adan sonrio, la agarro de su delicada mano y empezo a andar hacia el edificio de las chicas...

Gab y Sam continuaban sentados en el banco sin mediar una palabra, hasta que Sam dijo:

- Gab, son las 18:00!! Debo ir a cambiarme para el funeral.

- Es cierto, vayamos, nos vemos aquí en media hora, vale? – Gabriell miro con ojos dulces al que ahora la miraba desde un poco mas arriba...

- No deberias ir sola, si quieres te acompaño. Cuanto menos tiempo permanezcamos sin compañía, sera mejor...

Gabrielle dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Los dos fueron caminando hacia la habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta, la rubia se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando a los ojos de su compañero:

- Sabes Sam? Creo que nunca te habia dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos...

Sam se quedo cayado, y mientras miraba al suelo, noto que su cara se ruborizaba, hasta que la chica de ojos verdes lo agarro del menton y le dio un beso en los labios. Justo después, se encontraba solo ante la puerta de la habitación...

- Eva, ¿estas ahi? – Gabrielle escuchaba la ducha del baño.

- Si, ya termino!

Mientras Eva terminaba de ducharse, la pequeña Gab empezo a rebuscar en su armario para sacar algo que ponerse en el funeral. Tras unos minutos, decidio ponerse un sencillo vestido negro por las rodillas. Mientras, su rubia cabecita continuaba pensando en lo que habia ocurrido hacía unos minutos en la puerta de su habitación. Le habia dado un beso a Samoel... Aun no lo podia creer, tal vez no habia sido el momento, la muerte de Chris tenia mucha mas importancia que una atracción... Mientras pensaba eso, una voz sono a sus espaldas...

- Gab! Que te ocurre? Te he llamado como 10 veces... – Eva estaba detrás de ella con la toalla liada alrededor de su cuerpo aun humedo de la ducha...

- Euh... No, nada – Gabrielle se dio prisa por meterse al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y tu que miras? – se decia el moreno mientras se anudaba la corbata – ella ya se ha ido, te ha dejado solo, a partir de ahora no eres nadie...

Lucio pensaba en la ultima vez que vio a Chris antes de morir...

FLASHBACK

- Lucio, estoy segura de esto, no hace falta que me acompañes, voy a ensayar un poco la coreografia... No me va a pasar nada, en serio, no es la primera vez que lo hago – la chica lo miraba esbozando una sonrisa inocente – Te prometo que después paso por tu cuarto e iremos a la biblioteca a estudiar historia del arte, ok?

- Lo que quieras – Dijo Lucio con la boca un poco torcida – Se que no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero como amigo te aconsejo que no deberias ensayar sola... ¿Por qué no llamas a Eva?

- Oh, Lu, Eva esta ahora acupada con la elección de las nuevas animadoras, y no quiero molestarla... y ahora no te preocupes mas y ve a ver a Adan y Sam, que te estaran esperando – La chica dio un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amigo y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el gimnasio

Ya no la volvió a escuchar, lo unico que pudo hacer al sentir ese nudo en el estomago fue correr hacia el gimnasio sin esperar a sus 4 amigos y abrir las puertas de un sonoro golpe para encontrar a la joven tumbada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo con expresión aterradora y un charco de sangre bañando sus angelicales cabellos...

- Lucio! Estas ahí? – Eva llamaba a la puerta rapidamente – Contesta por favor!

- Euh... Si! – dijo mientras despertaba del aterrador recuerdo que en esos momentos lo envolvia – Ya voy!


End file.
